Dear Me, What Happened to You?
by kensi54382
Summary: Kensi went missing a month ago, and endured terrible things. When she gets to safety, things go wrong again. Then, with someone special in her corner, Kensi makes it through tough times. But, will Kensi be able to recover mentally and emotionally?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was just waking up from the latest drugging when she was thrown from the car about five miles from the nearest petrol station- the nearest building actually. As she picked herself up from the ground, she noticed that her kidnapper, Jonathon, was speeding away. She was dressed in only her bra and panties, since Jonathon had long ago ripped her clothing off and left her semi-naked. The weather was 62 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was raining and very windy. Kensi was shivering and scared. She was also hoping that Jonathon wouldn't change his mind and turn around to come back for her.

A month ago, Jonathon had kidnapped Kensi from outside the OSP office. It had been late and everyone had left for the day. Kensi had been finishing off paperwork and didn't realise that it had gotten so late. Deeks had offered to wait and take her home since she had been running around -literally- all day long while they had been undercover. Since she had been kidnapped, among other things, Jonathon had spent every waking moment of the last month using different torture methods on Kensi, even making up some of his own.

Kensi began walking towards a light in the distance, hoping that it was friendly. Hoping that there would be a phone at least so she could call for help. After an hour, Kensi's feet were sore and she was feeling lightheaded. The cold had penetrated her body, and even her insides were frozen. She was shivering uncontrollably. Pushing on, Kensi walked slowly, trying to lessen the pain in her body, for another two and a half hours before reaching the light. She entered a deserted petrol station and looked around. The entrance was bright and a large sign on the door said welcome. Kensi walked over to the entrance and entered. A worker was behind the desk and looked up when he heard a bell tinkle above the door.

"Oh, my god," gasped the worker. He immediately reached for a jacket and the phone.

"911 emergency, how may I help you?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"I need an ambulance please," replied the worker. He gave the petrol station's address and then hung up the phone. Coming around to the front of the counter where Kensi had fallen to the floor, he wrapped the jacket around Kensi's shoulders.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked the worker. He pulled a bottle of water from a nearby fridge and offered it to Kensi.

Kensi looked up into her saviour's eyes and saw concern. After a quick drink, she drew her legs to her chest and wrapped the jacket tightly around herself before answering the worker's question.

"Help me," whispered Kensi tearfully.

"It's okay, an ambulance is on the way. My name is Damien, what's yours?"

"Kensi."

After answering Damien's question, Kensi closed her eyes, hoping that she would finally be saved. When she opened her eyes again, almost an hour later, two paramedics were standing over her. The female paramedic introduced herself as Emma and her partner as Scott. Emma bent down next to Kensi and gently placed a stethoscope onto Kensi's chest. After a minute, she removed the stethoscope, did a quick check of the visible injuries and helped Kensi stand up. Kensi was exhausted and in pain, and she fell into Emma's chest the moment she was on her feet. The two paramedics steadied Kensi and Emma led her out to the ambulance, her arm wrapped around Kensi's shoulders for support. Kensi was grateful for Emma holding her up, because she was lightheaded again, and felt faint.

In the back of the ambulance, Emma covered Kensi with a thick blanket and then hooked her up to a heart monitor, a blood pressure monitor and a pulse monitor. Kensi looked at Emma with fearful eyes and asked her where they were taking her.

"We're taking you to Mercy General Hospital. Do you have a certain doctor that you would like looking after you?" asked Emma gently.

"Dr Smith. He's really nice," replied Kensi quietly. She was feeling tired.

Kensi closed her eyes as she started feeling dizzy. Before Emma could stop Kensi from closing her eyes, Kensi was unconscious. Emma looked up as the heart monitor started beeping and whistling. Kensi had flat-lined and Emma started CPR.

"Scott, step on it! She's flat-lining!" called Emma through a window separating the back of the ambulance from the driver. "Come on Kensi, come back to me."

Kensi was still flat-lining when they reached the hospital. Emma didn't want to give up on the young woman that had looked at her with terrified eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, she's not responding!" called a nurse named Susie.

"Give her fifty milligrams of Heartner, Susie," replied Dr Smith as he prepared the defibrillator paddles for another try at restarting Kensi's heart.

Susie injected the Heartner into Kensi's chest and then moved back so that the doctor could shock Kensi. After a minute, the heart monitor started beeping slowly but stayed steady and Dr Smith put down the paddles. The nurses visibly relaxed. Kensi was alive again.

"Susie, let's get Ms Blye into the ICU. I want a blood gas and a tox screen done, I want scans and x-rays, and I want her monitored overnight," said Dr Smith exhaustedly. He left the room with Susie as they wheeled Kensi to the patient elevators.

Five minutes later, Kensi was in the ICU, hooked up to several monitors and an IV. Susie had taken blood and left to send the samples to the lab. Dr Smith was finishing his check-up and noting the injuries that Kensi had suffered. His list of injuries was long and he was upset at the fact that someone could hurt Kensi. After all, she was only twenty-eight. She still had her whole life ahead of her.

Once he had finished checking Kensi, Dr Smith left the room and walked over to the nurses' station. He asked Susie, who had just sat down, to pull up Kensi's medical file and find the number for her next of kin. After a couple of minutes of searching, Susie read off a number and Dr Smith punched it into the phone.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other end of the phone, yawning.

"Hi, I'm Dr Smith from Mercy General Hospital. Am I speaking to Miss Henrietta Lange?" asked Dr Smith, aware that he had just woken the woman up.

"You are. May I ask what this is regarding Dr Smith?"

"I have a young woman here named Kensi Blye. You are listed as her next of kin."

"What happened? Wait, did you say Kensi Blye?"

"I did. She has several injuries but I would rather speak in person than over the phone."

"I can be there first thing tomorrow. When do visiting hours start?"

"In the ICU, at nine am."

"I'll be there by nine then. Thanks for helping Ms Blye." Fear now laced Hetty's voice.

Dr Smith said goodbye and then hung up the phone. He returned to Kensi's room and checked her temperature. It had been at twenty-two degrees in the ER and then twenty-three degrees when he had checked her in the ICU. It was now twenty-five degrees. Dr Smith was glad that Kensi's temperature was rising but it wasn't fast enough and he couldn't be sure that she would be okay through the night. In fact, he wasn't sure if she would live through the night at this point. The doctor picked up a second thermal blanket and used it to cover Kensi, hoping that it would help her to stay warm through the night.

"Get through the night Kensi and you'll have cleared the first obstacle in your recovery. Please, just get through the night. I'll be here tomorrow and I want to see your heart beating still," whispered Dr Smith as he left the room.

* * *

Monday morning came slowly for Hetty. It was finally eight am and she was getting ready to leave for the hospital. She hadn't slept for long after Dr Smith had called her. She was glad that Kensi was safe now but the doctor's tone had suggested that he wasn't happy with Kensi's chances of surviving. She really hoped that Kensi was strong enough to get through whatever was thrown her way, no matter the odds against her.

Hetty had always had a soft spot for her agents but when she had met Kensi six years ago, she had known that Kensi would be like a daughter to her. She had been right. When Kensi had gone missing a month ago, Hetty had led a search party for almost six days after being told that the missing persons unit wouldn't look until a week had passed. Their reasoning had been that Kensi was an adult and could have just run off, no matter how many people told them that Kensi would never do that.

When Hetty walked into the intensive care unit forty-five minutes later, she was barely keeping her emotions in check. Tears were threatening to spill over when Dr Smith came over to introduce himself.

"How is she?" asked Hetty.

"Kensi made it through the night. That's a good sign. Her temperature is returning to normal, although it is slow. When she was brought in last night, her temperature was at twenty-two. It got up to twenty-five before I left last night. It's now at thirty degrees, which is excellent considering the danger she was in last night," said Dr Smith with a small smile.

"You said she had several injuries. What are they?"

"Her temperature for one. She also has a head injury, and her brain is bruised slightly. It's not a good thing but I'm not worried about that. My main concern is her heart. Last night, she flat-lined in the ambulance and she was technically dead for about half an hour. We managed to bring her back in the ER but we had to give her medication to do so. We also had to shock her to restart her heart. Her heart is very weak right now but I'm hoping she'll heal quickly."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She seems to be doing alright on her own without life support but I do have her on Heartner. It's a medication designed to relieve some pressure from her heart until I know for sure that she'll be alright. It allows her heart to beat slower than normal while she is still alive."

"Are there any side effects of this medication?"

"Yes, but they only affect people who are anaphylactic. I believe that Kensi doesn't have any allergies though."

"She's lucky. No allergies that she is aware of."

"Alright. Well, there's nothing else to tell you right now but you can see her if you like. She's unconscious, so she probably won't know that you're there but you can have fifteen minutes with her."

"Thank you."

Hetty followed Dr Smith into Kensi's room and gasped. The young woman that Hetty had become so fond of was lying still underneath two thick, white blankets. Hetty could see three wires attached to a monitor. Two were attached to electrodes on Kensi's chest, even though the ends weren't visible. The third was snaking down underneath the blankets but Hetty knew it was attached to a third electrode on Kensi's stomach. Kensi's hands were lying on top of the blankets and Hetty could see a clip on her finger. She could see a blood pressure cuff around Kensi's arm and a tube that ended in a needle was stuck in Kensi's hand. A tube was in Kensi's throat and Hetty trailed it back to a ventilator with her sad eyes.

When Hetty moved toward the bed, she could see that Kensi was pale. The usually happy and bubbly personality was hidden inside a limp body and Hetty knew that it was going to be a long, hard road to recovery. As she sat down, Hetty felt her eyelids burning and she let the tears fall. She had no idea how she was going to tell the rest of the team that the woman they all wanted to protect was currently hanging on to life by a fingernail. They were a family, albeit dysfunctional, and they were very close.

* * *

"Hetty, you're late. Where have you been?" asked Callen, worriedly. Hetty had just entered the bullpen at OSP.

"At the hospital Mr Callen. I have some good news and some bad news to share with you but I want Mr Beale and Ms Jones down here too please," replied Hetty.

Callen sent a text message to Eric, relaying Hetty's message. A few minutes later, Eric and Nell were in the bullpen too.

"Okay, everyone's here Hetty. Start with the good news," said Sam.

"Okay, good news is that Kensi is no longer missing," said Hetty.

A look of relief crossed every face in the room. Then Deeks asked if Kensi would be back at work that day. Hetty could see the hope on his face.

"Not today Mr Deeks. That brings me to the bad news. Ms Blye is in the hospital. She's unconscious and barely hanging on. Her doctor said that she's in a critical condition and that her recovery will be a long one."

Nell broke down in tears as Hetty stopped talking and Eric put his arm around her. She buried her head in his chest as images of a lifeless Kensi entered her mind. Deeks collapsed into his seat as he tried to process the words that Hetty had just said. His best friend, his Kensi, was hurt. Callen and Sam immediately kicked into cop mode and tried to get past Hetty.

"Where are you two going?" asked Hetty immediately.

"To find the asshole that hurt our teammate," said Callen calmly. "Don't worry; we'll bring him back to the boat shed so you can interrogate him Hetty."

"I want him unharmed when I get to him Mr Callen."

Callen and Sam headed out to the hospital, intending to ask for the names of the paramedics that had brought Kensi in.

"Ms Jones, if you need to, you may go home," said Hetty kindly. Eric gently steered Nell to the doors to take her home. "Mr Deeks, I'm going back to the hospital. Do you want to come?"

"Yes please, Hetty," said Deeks. He stood up and followed Hetty to the door.

* * *

"Excuse me; I'm looking for the names of two paramedics. They brought in our friend last night and we need to find out where they picked her up from," said Sam when they reached the ER, showing his badge. From the corner of his eye, Sam saw Hetty and Deeks walk past.

"Here you go," said the young lady at the desk. "Emma Pearson and Scott Dawson. They are off duty right now, but they start their shift in an hour. Would you like anything else?"

"What room is Kensi Blye in?"

"All I know is that she's in the ICU. You'll have to find out the room from someone up there."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, Sam and Callen were sitting in room 5 in the ICU. Hetty and Deeks were also there, Deeks clutching Kensi's hand in his own. Kensi was still unconscious and Dr Smith had just left the room. He had told Hetty and Deeks that Kensi's heart rate had dropped since that morning. She was now stable but was requiring a larger dose of Heartner. Hetty was scared, having seen how low Kensi's heart rate had been that morning.

* * *

Callen and Sam had left the hospital fifteen minutes earlier. They were currently sitting on a bench in a park, waiting for Emma and Scott. Callen was unusually quiet. Kensi was like a sister to him. She was also his favourite agent. They got along very well and she had always been there for him. Sam was also quiet, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the person that had left Kensi in a dangerous situation, none of them very nice or friendly.

Callen returned his thoughts to the present when he heard footsteps getting closer. There were two people approaching.

"Agents Callen and Hanna?" asked Scott.

"That's us," replied Sam. "Are you Emma Pearson and Scott Dawson?"

"We are. We were told that you wanted to speak with us."

"Did you pick up a lady named Kensi Blye last night?"

"Yes."

"Where from?" asked Callen.

"The business district. It was a petrol station on Sunset Road. How is she?"

"Not good. She's barely alive."

"I hope she gets better soon. She was really nice to me," said Emma.

"Did she say anything to you about what happened to her?"

"No. I wish she had though. She was really scared."

"Alright. Thanks for your time. Kensi's in the ICU, room five if you want to see her." Sam smiled at the paramedics.

Emma and Scott said good bye and left. Callen and Sam stood up and headed to Sunset Road.

* * *

"Kensi, please wake up. I miss you so much," whispered Deeks.

It was almost lunch time. Hetty had returned to the OSP office and Callen and Sam were still busy tracking Kensi's abductor. Dr Smith had just left. Deeks was about to leave when Kensi's heart monitor started ringing. He could see the number on the side of the machine dropping rapidly. Dr Smith and a nurse named Amanda were running into the room. Deeks moved out of the way for them. He was scared.

After several minutes, Dr Smith finally had Kensi stabilised again. Her heart rate was now at sixty beats a minute, which was lower by far than what a twenty-eight year old woman should be at. They had had to give her more medication.

"Dr Smith, how can she be alive still? This is the second time she's coded in less than twenty-four hours," said Deeks.

"By all accounts, she should be dead. That's why we're putting her on life support. Hopefully she'll respond better to this than she did to the medication," replied Dr Smith as Amanda adjusted some machines around the bed. He could see the fear and anguish in Deeks' eyes. "Is Kensi more than just a partner to you?"

"I wish. No way would she ever go out with me."

"That's exactly what I said. Now I'm married." Dr Smith's smile was wide as looked at his wedding ring.

Deeks gave the doctor a small smile and then returned his attention to his partner. She looked so different, lying in the hospital. She looked vulnerable, not a trait usually associated with Kensi.

* * *

Luck was on the guys' side today. The man that had been working the previous night, Damien was working now. He had swapped with another attendant so he could talk to Sam and Callen. The fear in Kensi's eyes and her partially naked body were haunting him.

"Damien, was she alone when she came in?" asked Callen. He had shown Kensi's picture to Damien and explained what was going on.

"Yes. She looked like she'd been in the cold outside for a while. I saw a car go past about three hours before she came in. He was speeding and throwing up rocks. He almost hit a deer."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, he didn't stop or anything. Did he hurt Kensi?"

"We're not sure. Can you remember anything about Kensi's appearance? Was she lively? Dull?" asked Sam.

"Definitely not lively. She was wearing a bra and panties, nothing else. I covered her with my jacket because I didn't know what else to do. She was shivering when I put the jacket around her, and she was really pale. I could see burns on her body too."

Sam thanked Damien and left with Callen, vowing to get justice for Kensi as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

When Deeks had left the hospital, Amanda had promised him that she would try to wake Kensi. That was at one pm. It was now six pm. Callen and Sam had bought dinner for a very somber group on their way back from the petrol station but Deeks hadn't had anything. He didn't feel hungry. All he wanted was to see Kensi's beautiful eyes one more time. Dr Smith had called Hetty at around five-thirty to tell her that Kensi was beginning to respond to the life support and medication that had been administered at twelve-thirty that afternoon. He was hopeful that that would mean that Kensi would be awake soon, or at least well enough to be taken off the life support.

Deeks couldn't erase the picture in his mind of his partner coding in the ICU, and of the doctor and nurse shocking her back into life. Hetty had tried to help him by telling him that Kensi was responding to the medication and life support, but it hadn't helped. Callen and Sam had both started calling him 'temp' in the hopes that he would be able to smile. That hadn't worked either.

Now Deeks was sitting alone at his desk. His eyes kept flicking over to the desk that was usually occupied by Kensi. It had been vacant for more than a month now- the team had adamantly told Hetty and Vance that they didn't want a replacement, that Kensi would come back to them- but he could still see his partner there. Eric had just messaged him, asking if he wanted to go to the movies for a guys' night out. Deeks had replied with a simple 'no'. He knew the team was just trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. He strongly suspected that nothing would work until Kensi woke up and he saw her smile again.

At six fifteen, Deeks packed up and headed home. The visiting hours were over in the ICU, so he couldn't visit Kensi. He had a pile of paperwork to do- he had volunteered to do the paperwork for Kensi too- but he couldn't concentrate. He didn't want to have fun knowing that Kensi was hanging on to life by a thread. Nothing seemed like a good idea and Deeks decided to just head home and go to bed.

* * *

"Amanda, I'm heading out. I'm just going to check on Kensi one more time. Can you do me a favour though?" asked Dr Smith.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Amanda, looking up from her computer.

"Tell the nurse that replaces you to call me if anything changes with Kensi. I don't care if it's the middle of the night. I'll be here straight away if I need to be."

"Of course doctor. I'll keep an eye on her for you too. Besides, I'm sure that Kensi will be okay now that we've got her stabilised and she's responding properly to the medication." She didn't say what she really thought.

"I hope so Amanda, I really hope so." The doctor had no hope either. Kensi was too hurt.

* * *

Deeks woke up when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and pressed the decline button. He knew he was late but he didn't feel like going to work. He wanted to go to the hospital instead. It wasn't until he got a text from Hetty that Deeks got out of bed. Hetty had said that Kensi's heart rate had gone up to seventy-five beats a minute, indicating that she was healing quite well now. That had given Deeks a small amount of hope.

Deeks quickly showered and dressed, had a quick breakfast- coffee and a bagel- and headed to the OSP office. Hetty was at her desk, reading a piece of paper. Deeks headed over and sat down across from Hetty.

"Mr Deeks, I trust you received my message?" asked Hetty.

"I did. Are you sure? Is she awake yet?" asked Deeks.

"She is not awake yet but her doctor said that they have lessened her life support and they are confident that they will be able to take away that support by the afternoon."

"Can I go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Okay, bye Hetty." Deeks was already out of his seat.

* * *

"Kens, its Deeks. I know you can't hear me but I have to tell you something anyway. The doctor says that you might be well enough to get off the life support by this afternoon. That's wonderful. Please, fight Kens. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know. And I love you for it. I wish I had've told you how I feel ages ago. I love you so much Kensi. You're the sweetest, most caring person in the world. I know you won't leave me. I want you to do something for me though. If you wake up, I'll be so happy. I've missed you so much since he took you, and I'm not losing you now. Please Kensi, wake up," said Deeks.

He heard a soft beeping sound and looked up. The ventilator was beeping on the number four.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Smith had entered Kensi's room after Deeks had called him. The ventilator was still beeping on the number four. Dr Smith smiled and walked over to the machine. He turned the machine down slightly, stopped the alarm, and then looked at his patient. Kensi's chest was rising and falling steadily. Her heart rate was back to a hundred beats a minute. As Dr Smith watched, Kensi opened her eyes and immediately started to panic. Deeks picked up her hand and held it tightly until Kensi noticed him and calmed down.

Kensi allowed Dr Smith to remove the tube from her throat and place one under her nose. Dr Smith then checked Kensi and left the room, giving his patient some privacy with her partner. He could here soft giggles coming from the two agents as he closed the door behind him. The doctor moved to the desk and picked up the phone. Hetty answered on the third ring.

"I have some good news Ms Lange. Your agent is awake. She's still critical and I don't want to take any risks, but she's currently giggling with her partner. That's a good sign in my book," said Dr Smith.

"That's wonderful. Thank you Dr Smith," replied Hetty.

* * *

"I liked your confession Deeks," whispered Kensi shyly.

"You heard me?" asked Deeks.

"Of course I did. I love you too Deeks."

"Cool, because you are so cute."

"Thank you. You're sweet."

"Kens, I know you need to rest and I know you probably just want to forget about everything, but I need to know who kidnapped you."

"His name is Jonathon. He was a suspect in a murder case the year before you started at NCIS. I was the lead on the case Deeks. He's always hated me. Will you catch him for me Deeks?"

"Definitely Kens. In fact, I'll make sure you are safe from now on. I promise."

Kensi closed her eyes and Deeks left the room. He called Callen once he was outside Kensi's room.

"Yeah Deeks, what's up?" asked Callen.

"Have you heard that Kensi's awake?" asked Deeks.

"No, but that's great. I'll tell Sam. Do you need something?"

"Kensi told me that she was kidnapped by a guy named Jonathon. She said he was a suspect in a murder case the year before I came to NCIS. Do you remember him?"

"I do. He almost killed Kensi and Sam when he cut the brakes on Kensi's car. They were lucky that they hit a tree and nothing else. Sam came away with two broken ribs and bruising. Kensi was knocked unconscious when she hit her head on the steering wheel and spent a week in hospital. We couldn't find him after that accident and he got away. I'm glad that Kensi knows who hurt her. Did she say what he did?"

"No. I didn't ask. Her doctor wants her to rest. I'm not supposed to ask her questions until tomorrow."

"Okay, well don't ask any more questions. Listen to the doctor because we don't need Kensi to relapse. Let me know how she does and say hi for us. We'll come by once we get Jonathon."

Deeks closed his phone and headed back into Kensi's room. She was still asleep so Deeks sat down next to the bed. He picked up Kensi's hand and held onto it tightly; thanking his lucky stars that Kensi had pulled through and woken up.

* * *

It had been ten minutes when Kensi woke up and found Deeks holding her hand. She squeezed his hand as much as she could, which wasn't a whole lot since she didn't have any strength, and watched as Deeks looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey sweetie, the guys say hi," said Deeks.

"Okay Deeks. Will you stay here for a while?" asked Kensi.

"I haven't left yet. I'm not leaving anytime soon either."

"Yay!"

Kensi's exclamation of happiness brought Dr Smith to the door.

"Are you alright Kensi?" asked Dr Smith.

"Sorry, yes, I'm okay. Deeks isn't going to leave me, so I'm happy," replied Kensi. Her cheeks went red.

"Okay. Are you hungry?" The doctor laughed.

"A little bit."

"I'll get you some lunch but you have to follow a strict diet plan for now. I need to make sure that the food you eat doesn't start to do any damage to your heart."

"That's fine. Thank you."

A smile on Kensi's face threw him off guard. Dr Smith was expecting Kensi to at least say she didn't need the extra care. He figured that Kensi knew that she was in danger still and didn't say anything.

"You aren't going to try and get me to change my mind?"

"No. You're the doctor. I don't know how long I've been unconscious for, but I'm sure you know what you're doing. Besides, you've never made a mistake with me in the past. I have no reason to not believe and trust you."

Dr Smith smiled at Kensi and then left the room. He returned twenty minutes later with a tray of food for Kensi. It contained a salad wrap; a fruit salad with pears, apples and bananas; a vanilla yoghurt; and a small amount of vanilla ice-cream.

"It's probably not going to be too tasty Kensi, so I'm sorry about that," said Dr Smith.

"It's okay. I like healthy food anyway. Deeks is getting himself some lunch too. Can he eat in here with me?" asked Kensi.

"Of course. I don't mind. What's he getting?"

"Chips and a coffee."

"If you steal a few chips, it'll be okay. No coffee though. If you want juice, that's fine."

"Can I have an orange juice then?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment." Two minutes passed and then the doctor was back. "The fridge has salad sandwiches and juice if you want them at any time during the day or night. Just ask a nurse and they'll get them for you."

"Thank you." Kensi smiled.

The doctor left, passing Deeks on the way out. He spoke to Deeks for a few seconds and then continued on his way. Deeks sat down next to Kensi, sharing his chips with her and stealing her ice-cream while she wasn't looking.

* * *

Sam and Callen walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered the door and saw the guys. She sighed, then said "what now?"

"Mrs Sanderson, sorry to disturb you, but is your son here?" asked Sam, well aware that the woman hated them.

"No! Go away," Mrs Sanderson slammed the door, but not before giving them a look of pure terror.

"You saw that, right?" asked Callen quietly. Sam nodded and pointed to the back of the house. He and Callen ran around and bent down at the back door, keeping out of eye's view. "Now!"

Sam broke down the back door, and then he rushed in, Callen right behind him. "Jonathon!"

Jonathon, clearly surprised at seeing them, dropped his gun and ran out the front door, getting away before the two guys could chase him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Deeks!" Kensi laughed when she caught her friend stealing more of her food. "At least tell me you want it." Kensi's laughter subsided into giggles.

"Sorry Kens. I know you love your ice-cream though." Deeks made a pouty face, then turned serious again. "I want to ask you something Kensi. And this is real, not a joke. I love you and I want to take you somewhere special. So, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" squealed Kensi. "But, it may have to wait until I get out of here. I don't think I'm going to be allowed to do much at the moment."

"Whenever you get better sweetie. I love you Fern." Deeks smirked.

"Don't call me Fern." Kensi set her face into a hard mask, but the illusion was lost when she burst out laughing again.

* * *

Hearing laughter coming from Kensi's room caught Amanda's attention again. She was back on duty, but since she worked with patients requiring a lot of care, it was easy work. Sure, she barely got to sit down during the day, but the people she looked after were always grateful. They were the sweetest people you would ever meet, and Amanda never had to argue with them to do her job.

Amanda got up from behind the desk, curious to see what was so funny. She was happy that Kensi was feeling better, and she was amazed by how quickly she was healing. Dr Smith had said that he would come up that afternoon for another check-up, and Amanda had said she would keep an eye on Kensi. So far, nothing was wrong, and as long as it stayed that way, Kensi would get to go home in a couple of days.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but what's so funny?" asked Amanda.

"Oh, nothing. Am I being too loud?" asked Kensi.

"No, it's okay. You must be feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. When can I go home?"

"Maybe in a couple of days, we'll see what your doctor says when he comes back this afternoon. He might even send you home tomorrow if you stay good like this."

Kensi's smile grew. "Does that mean I have to have someone looking after me?"

"Probably for a few days. Although, maybe your friend will do it. He certainly seems like he'd do anything for you."

Kensi laughed with Amanda while Deeks just stared between them, completely lost.

* * *

Dr Smith smiled as he walked through the door into Kensi's room. He had heard the laughter for himself a few seconds ago and was glad that Kensi was happy. He hoped she was recovering well so that he could send her home the next day.

"Hey guys," he said. "Kensi, you're recovering really well, so I'm letting you go home in the morning, but only if someone can look after you."

"Easy peasy, I'll look after her." Deeks smiled happily.

"Okay. No stairs though. You can climb up one or two, but no more than that."

"Well, that means your place Kens." The smile on Deeks' face grew more.

"Thank you Doctor Smith," said Kensi.

Dr Smith smiled and walked out, leaving the two agents to continue laughing.

* * *

"You okay Kens?" asked Deeks as he helped her into her house.

"I am, thank you Deeks," Kensi lied. The pain was actually quite bad but she wasn't going to say anything.

Deeks gave Kensi a one-armed hug and then picked up her bag, walking inside behind his girlfriend. Deeks was going to take her out for dinner the next night, providing she felt better. He was in love with her and happy that she felt the same way as he did.

"Deeks, can I invite the guys over tonight for dinner?" asked Kensi.

"Of course, it's your place." Deeks dropped the bag near the door, handing Kensi her phone as he did so.

"Thanks." Kensi went through the contacts on her phone and picked out Callen's number. She waited a few seconds, then: "Hey Callen."

* * *

Callen picked up his phone from the cup holder in Sam's car. "Callen."

"Hey Callen."

"Kens, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Are you guys free tonight?"

"I am, let me check with Sam... He said he is free. What's up?"

"Come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure sweetie." Callen said goodbye and hung up. "We're going to Kensi's place for dinner tonight."

"Okay," said Sam. "Is that him?"

Callen looked out of the car windshield. "No." He sighed. "This is taking a very long time Sam. Until we catch him, Kensi's in danger."

"Not with Deeks protecting her, she isn't. That guy is a lovesick puppy with a gun. He'll shoot anyone that tries to hurt her."

Callen laughed. "That's true. I wonder if they've admitted their feelings to each other yet? I'm going to lose the bet if they don't get together already."

"I already have lost it. Two months ago actually."

This admission made Callen laugh harder. "Oh man, how horrible are we? Then again, so are Nell and Eric."

"Why?"

"Cause they put in bets too."

The two partners continued laughing until Callen nudged Sam and pointed to a person crossing the road.

"Let's go!" Sam jumped out of the car and ran towards the person that Callen had pointed out.


End file.
